Systems using a single transducer element as both a speaker and a microphone are generally known in the art. In prior systems a single high pass filter has been used to sufficiently attentuate all frequencies below a predetermined frequency to obtain a desired frequency response. The transducer in such prior systems received audio sound signals including objectionable low frequency signals and after converting the audio signals to electrical signals, the objectionable frequency signals were attenuated by a single filter element. When a standard permanent magnet speaker is used as a speaker-microphone, a single high pass filter cannot sufficiently attenuate the objectionable low frequency speaker response at resonance and still maintain the presence of some low frequencies in order to produce a high fidelity (high sound quality) audio signal output.